Les Chroniques d\'Alisa (Chronique 1)
by KateMacLeod
Summary: My first Fanfic in French, inspired from Highlander: Je suis Alisa, née en 1188, et je suis immortelle....


Essai

"Highlander" et ses personnages d'après une idée de

Gregory Widen.

"Alisa", ainsi que plusieurs personnages secondaires

sont une invention personnelle et ne peuvent être

utilisés sans l'aurorisation de l'auteur. (-- Moi--)

Bref, assez parlé, bonne lecture.

Les Chroniques d'Alisa 

1ère Chronique:"Les cavaliers de l'ombre"

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines

que je n'avais plus ouvert cette chronique et encore

plus longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit. Pourquoi? Je

n'avais rien à dire... ce bon vieux monde tourne

toujours, et moi, j'ai encore ma tête sur les épaules.

Je m'appelle Alisa van Tassel. Je suis née à Amsterdam

en 1188 et je suis toujours de ce monde. Je suis

immortelle.

Aujourd'hui, j'habite dans la banlieue Parisienne dans

une petite maison, et je suis bibliothécaire. Beaucoup

de gens trouvent étrange qu'une aussi jeune fille

s'intéresse à des vieux livres poussiéreux.

Mais c'est là que je trouve le moyen d'écrire mon

propre livre: Ma chronique. Elle m'a toujours suivie

partout, et, un jour, je la donnerai à une personne

qui en sera digne... Hélas,même au bout de plus de 800

ans de vie,je cherche encore...

Je suis née un jour pluvieux d'avril 1188 dans le

quartier bourgeois d'Amsterdam,comme fille unique de

Gaurold et Isolde van Tassel. J'avais deux frères plus

âgés que moi: Richard et Sigmund.

J'avais à peine deux ans quand nous avons quittés

Amsterdam pour nous installer à Paris. Mon père est

entré comme croisé au ordres du Roi,et nous habitions

à proximité du château. Il était au front presque tout

le temps,et moi,je passais mes journées à jouer avec

d'autres filles de mon âge. Ces souvenirs de mon

enfance sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire,et c'est à

cela que je pense quand je suis seule...

Lorsque j'ai atteint mes 10 ans,j'ai été prise comme

demoiselle de compagnie pour la fille d'une riche

baronne,Isabau d'Anjoux. C'est là que j'ai été éduquée

comme parfaite et charmante pucelle,qui a pour seul

but de plaire à son futur époux,un preux chevalier.

J'ai été mariée à l'âge de 16 ans à un dirigent des

troupes du Roi,Grégoire de la Source. Mes rêves de

jeune fille s'envolèrent: Tout ces rêves de

rendez-vous amoureux en forêt,de déclarations

passionnées...

Mon mari était sur le champ de bataille les trois

quarts du temps,et,le reste du temps,il se saoulait

avec d'autres chevaliers....Je l'ai haïs pour ca...

J'étais malheureuse,il me traitait plus comme un petit

chien désobéissant que comme un être qui mérite le

respect. Mal-aimée,je passait la plupart de mon temps

loin du château,à faire des longues promenades en

forêt.

C'est lors d'une de ces promenades que j'ai rencontré

Louis du Lac. Il était là,adossé contre un arbre,avec

son petit air malicieux....ce fût le coup de foudre..

A partir de ce jour,j'ai réellement commencé à vivre.

Nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans la forêt.

Parfois,la nuit,il grimpait jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je

riais et je le traitais de fou...ce qui ne l'empêchait

nullement de recommencer...

J'était si sure de mon amour envers lui,que j'ai

accepté sa proposition,quand,un jour,il m'a proposé de

fuir avec lui. Nous avons chevauchés jusqu'au portes

de la villes...où les gardes nous ont pris. On nous a

reconduis tous les deux chez mon mari. Il était

saoul,comme d'habitude,et il est entré dans une rage

noir. Il a saisi un énorme poignard et a tranché la

gorge de Louis sous mes yeux. J'ai hurlé comme jamais

avant et,le voyant s'approcher de moi,je suis montée

les escaliers à toutes jambes. Je me suis retrouvée

sur le chemin de ronde,c'est là qu'il m'a rattrapée,je

me suis débattue...et j'ai basculé en arrière....je

suis tombée...30 mètres dans le vide. Je me suis

sentie tomber,comme au ralentis..puis ma tête a heurté

quelque chose de dur. J'ai vu un éclair rouge..et plus

rien.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée,je n'avais aucune trace

de blessure...pourtant,ma robe était toute tachée de

sang. Je me suis relevée,sans vraiment comprendre ce

qui m'était arrivé et pourquoi j'était encore en vie.

Je ne savais qu'une chose: Louis était mort...il

l'avait tué,mon Louis.....

Je suis sortie de la forêt et je suis revenue au

château. Dans la cour,j'ai aperçu mon frère

Richard..nos regards se sont croisés un instant..puis

il se mis à hurler "Démon" et "Sorcière". Je ne

comprenais rien à rien,mais toujours ai-t-il qu'en

moins de deux,j'avais les archers à mes trousses...et

tous les gens du château. Il me prenaient pour un

démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer,et tandis que je

fuyais les murs de Paris à toute jambes,je me

demandais si ils n'avaient pas raison....au juste,qui

étais-je?Et que m'étais-t-il arrivé? Ce genre de

questions tournaient dans ma tête alors que je

m'éloignais sans me retourner une seule fois.

Durant quatre années,j'ai parcouru les chemins de

France. J'errais de ville en ville,gagnant mon pain

comme je pouvais. Je réfléchissais encore et toujours

à cette fameuse nuit...je ne parvenais toujours pas à

comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. J'avais peur de mon

ombre,peur de moi-même....

Une nuit d'été 1209,alors que je dormais dans une

grange abandonnée,je fus éveillée par un bourdonnement

qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de ma tête. J'ouvris

les yeux et je vis le visage d'un homme penché

au-dessus du mien. Il devait avoir déjà un certain

âge,vu ces cheveux gris . Il était grand,le teint

mat...et il me souriais d'une façon sympathique. Son

mon était Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez..un

immortel de plus de 2000 ans. Durant cette nuit-là,il

m'expliqua qui j'étais,ce que serait ma vie...et qu'il

fallait se battre pour survivre.

Les premiers mois ont été un enfer...je ne savais pas

me battre et j'avais peur d'apprendre. J'ai eu

peur,j'ai eu mal,j'ai beaucoup pleuré....si bien que

Ramirez me surnommais son "petit saule pleureur".

Il se conduisais avec moi d'une manière remarquable:

Il était comme un père qui me consolait,qui me

chouchoutait...et aussi comme un Mentor qui

m'apprenais à me battre,à être forte,à

survivre...C'est également lui qui m'appris à lire et

à écrire,ainsi que les langues....latin,grec,copte...

Je l'aimais et le respectait. Parfois,on passais des

soirées entières à parler des gens qu'on avait aimés

et qu'on a vu partir. Je lui parlais de Louis et lui

des femmes qu'il avait aimé jadis....Ramirez et moi

étions inséparables....je l'oublierai jamais.

Et,un jour,mon épée s'est placée sous sa gorge: Mon

apprentissage était terminé. Je savais que je devrai

partir et recommencer à vivre. Une journée d'Octobre

1237,nos routes se sont séparées sur un sentier

d'Italie. Cette séparation fut dure...très dure..mais

il le fallait...je me demandais si j'allais le revoir

lors de la rencontre.

Je me mis à voyager en quêté de savoir. Un soir

d'hiver,alors que je me trouvais sur la côte de

l'actuel Portugal,je ressentis un Bzzzzz: Un immortel!

Ce fut mon premier combat,la première fois que je

tranchais une tête,la première fois que je ressentais

la puissance de l'autre me gagner...et le première

fois que je me suis vraiment rendue compte que je

devrai tuer pour survivre. C'était mon destin,ce qui

me restait à faire : Me faire prédateur plutôt que

proie...

J'ai parcouru l'Europe,apprenant les langues,les

différentes techniques de combat, différents moyens de

guérir des blessures. Beaucoup d'immortels croisaient

mon chemin: Quelques-uns devinrent des amis,d'autres

voulurent ma tête et perdirent la leur.

Ma puissance et mon savoir grandissaient d'année en

année,et moi, je cherchais à me prouver quelque

chose,à me prouver qui j'étais.Il m'arrivais de

combattre lors de tournois des chevaliers de haute

renommée,cachée sous l'armure d'un homme. Si mes

adversaires avaient su que c'était qu'une petite

femme qui leur cassais ainsi la figure,il auraient été

mort de honte...se faire battre par une femme..

En 1296,je décidais de quitter le continent et je pris

le bateau pour l'Ecosse comme demoiselle de compagnie

de la future Princesse de Galles. Les temps étaient

durs,le Roi d'Angleterre, Edouard 1er,voulait

s'approprier le Trône d'Ecosse. Cet homme était un

Tyran,et très vite,la vie dans ce Château sombre dans

lequel résonnait les ordres du Roi me devenait

insupportable. Lors d'une nuit brumeuse,je quittais le

Château et je partis dans les Highlands.

C'est là que je fis la connaissance de l'armée de

rebelles écossais,que Edouard méprisait tant. Leur

chef,William Wallace,était un homme intelligent et

cultivé. Après plus d'un siècle de solitude,je me

sentait à nouveau capable d'aimer. J'eût bientôt gagné

le respect des highlanders,grâce à mon agilité à

l'épée. J'adorais Will,et je sentais que c'était

réciproque,les nuits que nous passions en forêt,tout

les deux,me restent inoubliables....

Je partait me battre avec eux contre l'armée

anglaise,nous avons vaincu à Stirling! Je m'efforçais

à ne pas penser au futur,de vivre notre gloire

présente. Je cherchais également le moment propice

pour dire à Will la vérité sur moi. Cent fois,je

maudissais ce manque de courage de ma part.

Hélas,nous étions entourés de traîtres: Les

aristocrates Écossais,qui avaient profites de notre

victoire à Stirling,nous livrèrent au Anglais. Will

fut arrêté,jugé...et mis à mort sous torture sur la 

place publique. J'étais présente ce jour-là. Deux de

mes amis devaient me tenir fermement...je crois

qu'autrement,j'aurais fait des folies. Will a montré

un courage et une fierté exemplaire. Et, après avoir

crié vers le ciel un ultime appel à la liberté,il fût

décapité,je baissais la tête et je mordis mes

mains..jusqu'à en avoir le goût du sang dans la

bouche...

J'ai souffert en silence durant des mois,ne parlant

plus à personne jusqu'au jour ou,après une ultime

bataille,l'Ecosse fût libre!

Toujours hantée par la mort de William,j'ai quitté

l'Ecosse un mois plus tard. Je suis restée quelques

temps sur la côte anglaise,songent à l'Ecosse et à mon

amour perdu. Des années durant,j'ai erré.

Puis ce fût l'arrivée de la grande peste de 1348 . En

plus d'un siècle et demi d'existence,je n'avais jamais

vu un tel fléau s'abattre sur l'Europe. Il n'y avait

plus assez de vivants pour enterrer les morts,des

villages entiers moururent,les cadavres longeaient les

rues. Je m'efforçais d'utiliser mes connaissances afin

d'apporter un peu de secours. L'hiver 1348-1349 fût

extrêmement rigoureux. La mort frappait à chaque

porte,la peste avançait à la vitesse d'un homme à

cheval.

Je suis tombée malade en janvier. Durant deux

semaines,je suis restée seule dans la vieille

chaumière,allant de plus en plus mal.....je suis morte

à l'aube du 15ème jour...

Je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard. Tout

était froid et silencieux,le feu dans la cheminée

s'était éteint. J'étais toujours dans mon lit.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que j'étais morte.

C'est la que j'ai compris à quel point j'étais seule.

Je suis sortie de la maison: Personne,l'endroit tait

désert...la mort noir avait passé.

Je me remis à ma quêté incessante. Ma solitude me

rendais malade,je cherchais quelque chose que je ne

pouvais trouver: Une vie,une famille....

Les immortels que je rencontrais perdirent la

tête...je devenais de plus en plus forte,et je le

savais.

C'était en pleine guerre de 100 ans que je suis

revenue en France. Ma frustration fit place à la

colère,je me battais contre tout,contre ce monde qui

n'avais pas l'air de vouloir de moi....

En 1380,alors que je me trouvais sur un champs de

bataille,je me vis soudain nez à nez avec l'un d'entre

nous: Le Kurgan. A mon grand étonnement,il ne tenait

pas à prendre ma tête,au contraire....Il me proposa de

devenir son élève. Kurgan me donna ce que j'avais

cherché depuis si longtemps: L'impression d'être

quelqu'un.

C'est là que commença la période la plus noir de mon

existence que je refoule au plus profond de

moi-même..afin d'oublier....

En plus de 800 ans de vie,j'ai commis beaucoup

d'erreurs....Kurgan était la pire:

Il me fascinait.

Kurgan réunit autour de lui une armée de cèleras de la

pire espèce,brutes sanguinaires avides de sang et de

richesses,sans honneur ni foi....a partir de ce

jour,les "Cavaliers de l'ombre",comme le peuple nous

surnommait,se mirent à faire des ravages dans tout

l'Europe centrale.

Nous chevauchions,Kurgan et moi,sous nos longues capes

noires,à la tête de notre armée,dévastant les

pays,brûlant les châteaux et rayant des villages

entiers de la carte.

Ma nouvelle vie était très simple,et Kurgan était un

excellent professeur. Il n'avait qu'une seule théorie:

"Tu veux?-Tu prend".

J'ai très vite compris le message,j'ai enfermé ma

conscience au fond d'un tiroir. J'ai commis des actes

trop abominables pour les révéler à qui que ce soit

et,quand un groupe de paysans désespérés réussissaient

à nous tuer,Kurgan et moi,nous nous relevions au bout

de quelques minutes,comme deux monstres surgis de

l'enfer. Je préfère ne pas dire comment on se vengeais

d'eux...et de leurs familles...

J'étais devenue un monstre. En France,on me surnommais

"L'ange démoniaque"...le créature infernale cachée

derrière un visage d'ange. Le pire,c'est que je

prenais un malin plaisir à tuer. Kurgan était sur

d'avoir trouvé son égal en matière de cruauté.

J'ai mené cette morbide existence jusqu'à un soir de

1443. Je flânais avec satisfaction dans les ruines

d'un village qu'on avait brûlé la veille,lorsque je

vis une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre non loin de moi.

J'avais déjà eu,ces derniers temps,la désagréable

impression d'être suivie. Je tournais l'angle et

j'attendais. Des pas se rapprochaient.

D'un coups,je sortis de l'ombre et,prenant l'étranger

par le cou,je le transperçais d'un seul coup d'épée

calculé. L'inconnu s'écroula,mort. Je ne m'étais donc

pas trompée,ce type me suivait. Je me baissais pour

examiner le corps. C'est alors que je remarquais un

signe étrange sur son poignet,une sorte de logo

inscrit dans un cercle. Il avait avec lui qu'un livre

relié de cuire. Piquée de curiosité,je l'ouvris.

C'était écrit en latin. Maîtrisant cette langue,je me

mis à lire.....et j'en eu le souffle coupé: C'était MA

VIE qui était racontée! Toute mon existence

d'immortelle!

Ce livre avait du passer dans plusieurs mains ,car il

y avait plusieurs écritures différentes. Je sentis la

présence de Kurgan derrière moi,je me retournai.

-Kurgan....qui est-ce?,lui demandai-je en désignant le

corps.

-Un guetteur,Alisa,me répondit-il avec la plus grande

tranquillité.

Je me souvenais d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ces

fameux guetteurs...ils étaient chargés de documenter

notre vie,sans jamais intervenir...et je venais de

tuer le mien..

-J'ai tué...un guetteur?,demandais-je à Kurgan d'une

vois soudain crevotante.

-Mais oui,et je t'en félicite,Al....le premier

guetteur,aller,ca se fête!..dommage qu'il n'y en avait

pas aussi un petit pour moi....

Les paroles de Kurgan résonnaient de très loin...je

déchiffrais la petite écriture:

"Depuis qu'elle patrouille avec le Kurgan,elle n'est

plus la même...elle est devenue folle,j'arrive à peine

à croie que Ramirez l'appelait son "petit saule

pleureur".

Ils ont encore incendié un village aujourd'hui....il

faut que ca s'arrête...il faut qu'elle s'éloigne du

Kurgan.

Car,je crois que dans le fond,elle n'est pas si 

mauvaise.....ses yeux ont encore quelques éclats

d'humanité...il n'est pas trop tard...du moins,je

l'espère."

La dernière inscription se terminerais la. Tout d'un

coups,j'ai pensé à Ramirez ...Mon Dieu,son petit saule

pleureur était devenu un monstre...si il me voyais....

Je me suis soudain sentie très,très mal....j'ai vu ce

que j'étais devenue. Je me suis mise à pleurer...pour

la première fois depuis des décennies...

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait....Oh,mon Dieu...

Kurgan eût un air de mépris. Mais moi,je savais que

j'avais été trop loin,beaucoup trop loin..que j'avais

cessé d'écouter les paroles de Ramirez...et je m'en

voulais.

J'ai fermé la chronique et je l'ai serrée contre moi.

Puis je me suis retournée et j'ai sellé mon cheval en

vitesse. Kurgan,sur mes talons,m'a retenu par le bras.

-Al,ou vas-tu?Oh...allez,tu vas as nous quitter...on

s'amuse bien,non?

D'un coup sec,je fis lâcher Kurgan.

-je ne ris plus,Kurgan...j'ai eu tord de te

suivre....j'espère que le monde m'accordera un jour

son pardon pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis.

Kurgan eût l'air stupéfait. Il me regardait comme si

j'avais perdu la raison. Je l'est planté là,en partant

au grand galop....il ne m'a pas suivi...et j'en fus

soulagée. Cette Chronique deviendrai MA chronique je

terminerai moi-même mon histoire,je disparaîtrai de la

vue des guetteurs..à jamais.

Cette nuit-là,je m'éloignait de Kurgan aussi vite que

possible. J'avis retenu la leçon...je ne voulais plus

jamais être un monstre. J'espérais,tout comme ce

malheureux guetteur que j'avais tué de mes mains,qu'il

n'était pas trop tard pour moi....

2ème Chronique:"Réminiscences"

Je chevauchais depuis des jours

sans savoir où j'allais. Je me sentais terriblement 

mal,je me sentais damnée. J'étais hantée par les

fantômes de tous ces gens que j'avais tué. Bien des

nuits,je me réveillais en hurlant,trempée de sueur.

Je parcourais la côte bretonne quand je sentis la

présence de l'un des nôtres. Il était assis sur un

rocher,le regard tourné vers l'océan. Je me

rapprochais de lui sans faire de bruit. Il savait que

j'étais là,mais il ne se retourna même pas.

-Bonjour,Demoiselle,me lança-t-il,toujours sans se

retourner.

-Vous ne voulez donc pas vous battre?,lui demandai-je

avec méfiance.

-Trop de sang a déjà coulé,dit-il d'un ton calme...et

terriblement las.

Ma gorge se serrait.

-Vous avez raison...trop de sang déjà...

Sans savoir pourquoi,j'eût envie de m'asseoir à ses

côtés. Je m'exécutait,et il se tourna enfin vers moi.

-Vous semblez bien triste,demoiselle....est-ce cette

immortalité qui ne veut pas vous lâcher?

C'était contraire à mes habitudes de faire confiance à

des inconnus...surtout à des immortels. Mais

lui,j'avais envie de lui raconter,de lui dire quel

dégoût je ressentis à mon égard.

-J'ai fait des choses horribles. Je ne retrouverais

jamais un semblant de paix.

Franchement,je me demandais ce qui me prenait,mais je

lui parlais de mon temps avec Kurgan,de toutes les

atrocités que j'avais commises et de mon désespoir. A

mon grand étonnement,il n'avait pas l'air

dégoûté.....mais plutôt compatissant.

-Il ne suffit pas de regretter,il faut le vivre.

Apprendre à vivre avec votre faute et vous en repentir

éternellement.

-Mais comment savez-vous cela?

-J'ai commis des erreurs,moi aussi..et j'en ai

souffert très longtemps...et j'en souffre encore...il

y a très longtemps,on nous appelait les "quatre

guerriers de l'Apocalypse".

D'un coups,je savais QUI se trouvais à côté de moi.

-Vous....êtes Methos,n'est-ce pas? Le plus ancien

d'entre nous.

Je le regardais...Il avait l'air si jeune...et il

avait plus de 4500 ans. Il avait été un meurtrier de

la pire espèce,tout comme moi. Quand Ramirez m'avait

perlé de lui,je l'avais imaginé différemment. Mais

maintenant,je savais qu'il me comprenait.

-Oui...je suis Methos...du moins,ce qu'il en reste. Le

pardon céleste n'existe pas....avant de demander au

monde de vous pardonner,il faut vous pardonner

vous-même. C'est ça qui est le plus dur...vous allez

essayer,Demoiselle....?

-Alisa.....mon nom est Alisa...et......je vais

essayer.....de me pardonner..

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Methos,et l'espace

d'un instant,je pouvais y lire cette lassitude de la

vie éternelle. Sans réfléchir,je passais un bras

autour de ses épaulés.

-Je vous remercie...vous m'avez redonné courage. Je ne

veux plus commettre de telles erreurs....

Methos me pris les épaules et plongea son regard dans

le mien. Puis il me souris.

-Bon courage,Alisa.

Je me relevais,je le saluais et je remontait en selle.

Au moment où j'allais partir,il se leva et m'adressa

un signe de la main. Je lui rendis son salut...et je

partis.

L'endroit que j'avais trouvé pour réfléchir était un

petit couvent près de l'actuel Quimper. Les soeurs

m'ont accueillies les bras ouverts,sans me poser de

questions. C'est là que j'ai trouvé le courage

d'ouvrir ma Chronique pour y rajouter la suite de ma

quêté. J'y écrivait mon angoisse,ma perplexité,ma

peur. Je passais mes jouées à prier,à écrire et à

aider les soeurs à leurs besognes quotidiennes.

Je sui restée plus de 60 ans dans ce

couvent,réfléchissant,priant,écrivant. Bien sur,au

bout de quelques années,les religieuses se rendirent

compte que le temps semblait avoir aucune emprise sur

moi,mais elles virent que j'était en quêté de pardon,

elles ne me chassèrent pas. Jamais je n'avais vu

autant de tolérance. C'était miraculeux.

En 1502,j'ai quitté le couvent. Je me sentais

mieux,j'avais mûri,mais je sentais que je devais aller

plus loin encore,que je profite de cette vie éternelle

pour connaître,pour savoir,pour apprendre. Je suis

donc partie plus loin....jusqu'en Chine. J'y est

découvert un monde nouveau,inattendu,magique. Je fis

la connaissance de Li-Cheng,un mortel. J'ai rarement

un homme aussi sage en 800 ans de vie. Il m'a beaucoup

appris,entre autre une nouvelle Philosophie,une autre

façon de penser. Il m'a aussi appris des nouvelles

techniques de combat que je n'avais jusque-là encore

jamais connues. Le chinois n'est pas une langue

facile,mais immortalité oblige,et en plus de ca,j'ai

un certain don pour les langues. J'ai donc appris

assez vite.

Je suis restée longtemps avec Li-Cheng. Lorsqu'il

commençait à sentir que pour lui la fin approchait,il

m'a demandé de partir. Moi,j'aurais voulu rester

jusqu'au bout,mais il ne voulais pas que je le voie

mourir. Je lui ai donc dit adieu et j'ai quitté la

Chine les larmes au yeux.

Mes pas m'ont ramenés en France...il me fallait un

retour au sources. Je sui rentrée dans une petite

église près de Paris...et je me suis retrouvée nez à

nez avec l'un d'entre nous.

Son nom était Darius...et il me plu immédiatement.

Comme je n'avais encore rien prévu pour mon éternité

et qu'il me demanda gentiment,je décidai de rester

avec lui.

Je croyais tout savoir,tout connaître...mais je me

trompais...Darius m'en fournis la preuve. C'est avec

lui que j'appris les mathématiques,l'astronomie et les

premières traces de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la

Physique. Je découvris également mon amour pour l'Art.

Durant des jouées entières,nous décorions les murs de

l'église...et nous remettions à jours les chroniques.

Pour mon entraînement physique,je me débrouillais

seule,Darius ne se battais plus depuis des

siècles...et je l'admirais pour ca.

Nous passions du temps à aider les pauvres,et nos

soirées à discuter où à traduire des textes du Latin

en langue vulgaire,afin que plus de gens puissent en

profiter.

J'étais vraiment heureuse au côtés de Darius....mais

l'aventure me manquait et je commençais à regretter le

temps où je chevauchais un peu partout. J'ai donc

décidé de partir. Darius m'a serré contre lui et m'a

dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide,il serait toujours

là. Je suis partie,empotant avec moi ma chronique et

un recueil des ouvres d'Aristote,un cadeau de Darius.

Les guetteurs semblaient avoir perdu ma trace,et j'en

était plus que contente.

Florence,1554. Je voyais là un mode nouveau

s'épanouir. Une renaissance,MA renaissance. L'art,la

musique et la pensée gouvernaient cette ville de

lumière,ainsi que Venise. J'aimais cette nouvelle

façon de penser,d'interprèter la beauté. Je

m'intéressais surtout à la peinture. J'allais voir des

ouvres de jeunes artistes. C'est lors d'une exposition

que je fis la connaissance d'un jeune peintre plein de

talent,Antonio Giatti.

Il venait d'achever une toile grandiose,un vrai chef

d'oeuvre,et il m'invitait régulièrement à venir la

voir,ainsi que ses nouvelles peintures.

Et c'est ainsi que ,lors d'un triste matin,sa

magnifique toile avait disparue,Antonio fut

inconsolable. Son oeuvre lui avait été volée.

J'essayais de lui redonner courage,mais son désespoir

en fut si grand qu'il se jeta de la fenêtre de son

atelier le soir même.

La mort d'Antonio me fit beaucoup de chagrin...car il

était devenu un ami cher. Je me jurais de trouver le

voleur et de venger Antonio.

J'eus beaucoup de chance lors de mes recherches. Grâce

à ma bourse bien remplie,je me procurais les

informations dont j'avais besoin. C'est ainsi que je

fini par obtenir une adresse. Sans attendre,je m'y

suis rendu...et j'ai retrouvé le tableau...ainsi que

la voleuse...l'une d'entre nous. Elle s'appelait

Amanda Darieu et dés que je l'est vu,je l'ai haïe.

Elle avait,bien qu'indirectement,tué Antonio. Elle non

plus semblait pas m'apprécier beaucoup. Nous avons

sortis nos épées et bondis l'une sur l'autre. Nous

nous sommes battues dans sa demeure. Elle m'envoya un

coup dans la figure qui me fis passer par la

fenêtre,mais je l'entraînais dans ma chute. Nous avons

toutes les deux basculé dans le vide. Sans se soucier

de nos nombreuses blessures,nous nous sommes relevées

et nous avons poursuivi notre combat en pleine rue.

L'une de nous y serait certainement restée si les

gardes n'étaient pas intervenus. Comme nous n'avions

pas très envie d'être arrêtées,nous avons pris la

fuite,chaqune de son côté.

-à une autre fois!,m'a-t-elle lancé avant de

disparaître dans une ruelle.

-C'est cela,oui...et la prochaine fois,je ne te

raterai pas!,lui ai-je répondu.

En m'enfuiyant dans la nuit,je réalisait à quel point

je la détestait...et j'aurais sa tête!

Suite à la découverte d'un nouveau monde par Colomb

une centaine d'années avant,je fus piquée de

curiosité..et je m'embarquais pour le nouveau monde en

juin 1614. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espèrais y

trouver...je voulais juste partir...

En arrivant,je constatais qu'il n'était pas si

différent de l'ancien...inutile de ce faire des

idées,ce n'étais pas le paradis perdu. Je décidais

néanmoins de le parcourir.

C'est dans une ville appelée Salem que j'ai rencontré

Léa. Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans,pas plus. Tous

les gens la trouvait bizarre,comme ils me trouvaient

bizarre,moi aussi. Ce qui se ressemble,s'assemble,et

nous sommes devenues inséparables,tel des soeurs. Elle

était très intelligente,elle connaissait l'art de

soigner par les plantes.

Nous étions toujours ensemble,nous étions le contraste

par excellence: Moi avec mes boucles brunes et mes

yeux de braise,elle avec son manteau de cheveux blonds

. Elle avait des yeux fascinants,comme un ciel lors

d'une tempête...gris et mystérieux. J'avais toute

confiance en elle et,au bout de quelques temps,je lui

ai dit la vérité sur moi. Elle le pris avec un clame

presque surnaturel.

-Je savais que tu étais différente,Alisa,m'a-t-elle

simplement dit.

Cette réaction renforça encore plus nos liens,même

quand l'ombre de l'inquisition commença à planer sur

Salem. Suite à des faits que les villageois mirent sur

le dos du malin,ils étaient persuadés que les

servantes de Satan se trouvaient parmi eux.

Le nouveau gouverneur qui venait d'arriver renforça

cette politique et fit venir à Salem des prêtre se des

juges,afin de purifier la ville.

Au bout de quelques jours,les gens devinèrent hostiles

envers nous. Léa et moi étions montées du doit: Deux

sorcières qui se dévouaient à Satan afin de détourner

les âmes fidèles du droit chemin...pas de doute,ces

deux filles respiraient le vice.....et il fallait

libérer la ville de ces sorcières.

Léa et moi étions sur nos gardes,mais nous aurions

jamais cru qu'ils oseraient nous attaquer

ouvertement....nous nous trompions...

Nous étions entrain de traduire un texte latin quand

ils ont enfoncés la porte. "Ils", c'étaient les hommes

du village,le juge,les prêtres et les gardes armés.

Lorsque le chef apparut sur le seuil de la porte,le

Bzzzzz que je retentis était d'une rare intensité. Je

regardais l'homme à la lumière des torches. Il n'y

avait aucun doute possible sur son identité. Suite à

ce que Ramirez m'avait raconté sur les quatre

cavaliers de l'Apocalypse,je savais qu'il ne pouvais

s'agir que de Kronos. Nos regards se croisèrent un

instant. Bien qu'il fut mon aîné d'environ 4000

ans,je décidais de me battre. Je sortis mon épée,bien

décidée à me défendre. Je me tournais vers mon amie,et

je lui chuchotais:

-Léa?..

-Quoi?

Tournant mon épée dans une main,je lui soufflais:

-Cours...

-Alisa...je ne vais pas te..

-COURS,JE TE DIS!

Sans perdre une seconde de plus,Léa fit demi-tour et

,d'un seul bond désespéré,je jeta par la fenêtre. Sa

manoeuvre avait été si brusque que personne avait

réagi. Dés qu'ils eurent compris,ils voulurent la

suivre,mais je les faisais reculer à grands coups

d'épée. J'entendis au dehors les pas de Léa

s'éloigner...et tout d'un coups,deux coups de feux et

un cri étouffé...Oh non...

Abandonnant ma défense,je pris le même chemin que Léa

et couru les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'elle.

Elle était couchée face contre terre,deux trous dans

le dos... Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et mes larmes

se mirent à couler.

-Oh...Léa..

Je sentis à peine les gardes m'attraper par les

épaules. Kronos,l'air satisfait,s'approcha très près

de moi. Cette fois,j'étais cuite...un coup d'épée et

c'est fini.

Kronos avait du deviner ce que je pensais,car il

sourit de manière machiavélique.

-Oh non,Alisa...ce serait trop facile...

Et se tournant vers les autres,il leur criait avec une

voix de tonnerre:

-Brûlez-la!

Je fus emmenée et jetée en prison. Le soir-même,je fus

conduite au bûcher. Tout le ville était là,tout le

monde voulait voir brûler la sorcière.

Mon âme de damnée fut recommandée à Dieu,les prêtres

firent un signe de croix après l'autre....et ils

mirent le feu..

En 800 ans,je suis morte un certain nombre de

fois...de la peste,de poison,j'ai été jetée d'une

tour,transpercée,noyée....je croyais avoir vécu le

comble de l'horreur....mais c'est sur ce bûcher que

j'ai réalisé que je n'avais encore rien vu....

Je sentais l'odeur acre de la fumée,et peu à peu,les

flammes montèrent plus haut,toujours plus haut,vinrent

me lécher les pieds,le genoux,les hanches...

Habituée à la fumée,j'ai je suis restée consciente pas

mal de temps..

Je m'étais jurée de ne pas crier...mais je m'effrayait

de mes propres hurlements. Avant de perdre conscience

définitivement,je vis à travers le rideau de flammes

le sourire méchant de Kronos. Il me fit une petite

courbette hypocrite,remis son chapeau et partit au

grand galop.

J'eu encore le temps de sentir le feu atteindre ma

poitrine....et puis tout s'est noyé dans un nuage de

fumée noire...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été morte. Des

jours,des semaines peut-être. Je me suis réveillée au

fond d'une tombe,recouverte d'un vieux sac de toile.

Comme la terre n'avait pas été beaucoup piétinée,j'eu

pas trop de mal à me dégager. J'avais presque réussi

quand une main agrippa la mienne et me sortit de

terre.

Le frisson que je sentis était typique....je levais la

tête...et regardais dans les yeux de tempête de Léa.

Je restait sans voix un instant.

-L...Léa?....Mais tu.....

-...Est morte?...Mais toit aussi,je te rappelles....

J'avais été brûlée vive,enterrée...ce qui m'empêchait

nullement d'être d'excellente humeur. J'éclatait de

rire. Kronos avait si bien calculé son

affaire..m'isoler,me faire souffrir..mais il n'avait

pas pu prévoir uns chose...Léa était des nôtres!

Elle eût un grand sourire.

-Eh oui...je suis comme toi....tu ne t'immagines pas à

quel point j'ai été surprise en me réveillant...depuis

ce jour,j'attendais que tu refasses surface. Ah

oui,j'ai ca pour toi...ils l'ont jetée ans le

fleuve..mais j'ai été la repêcher....

Elle me tendis mon épée. A son contact,je sentais que

ma force me revenait.

-Merci Léa.

-Allez viens...partons d'ici..avant qu'on ne nous

voie. Je sais où nous pouvons nous cacher.

Nous nous sommes cachées dans une hutte abandonnée en

pleine forêt pendant quelques semaines,jusqu'a ce que

j'eu retrouvé toutes mes forces. Léa voulait la

vengeance....et,une nuit,nous sommes retournées à

Salem et nous avons rendu une petite visite au

gouverneur...inutile de préciser qu'on lui à fait

passer un sale quart d'heure.

Alisa la sanguinaire avait fait son grand retour cette

nuit-là..

Je voulais également affronter Kronos..mais il n'était

plus à Salem. Soit,il ne perdait rien pour

attendre....

Nous avons quitté les environs de Salem et nous avons

voyagé à travers le monde. Léa à été ma première

apprentie. Le Maître,le Mentor,c'était moi à présent.

Léa était une fille qui apprenait vite et à qui on ne

devait pas répéter les choses deux fois. Je dois dire

qu'elle avait un certain don pour le combat. Nul

doute,elle était capable de survivre.

Je m'entendais très bien avec elle,notre vie était une

folie,et nous le savions toutes les deux. Nous

n'étions pas des monstres....mais pas des Saintes

non-plus! Nous étions deux vraies chipies qui

profitaient de la bêtise des hommes...des riches,en

particulier.

Notre manière d'agir était toujours la même: Deux

pauvres petites femmes perdues au bord d'un

chemin...et les gentilshommes se précipitaient pour

nous vernir en aide...

Nous aimions surtout les bijoux de valeur.

D'ailleurs,une petite croix d'émeraude que j'ai volé

jadis à un prince espagnol pend aujourd'hui encore

autour de mon cou.

Aucun château,aucun demeure,aucun bateau,aucun

carrosse était en sécurité. Nous menions notre petite

vie de voleuses,et nous sommes devenues célèbres à

travers les régions. Léa et moi aimons bien cette

existence sans règles ni contraintes. J'avais caché ma

chronique dans un endroit secret et je venais de temps

en temps y noter mes exploits. Nous avions notre

éternité devant nous et nous allions où bon nous

semblait,les cheveux au vent. Nos ennemis tombèrent

sous nos coups et je sentais que la formation de Léa

touchait à sa fin. Bien qu'elle savait maintenant

voler de ses propres ailes,elle est restée à mes

côtés: L'éternité,c'est plus drôle à deux...

Un jour,alors que nous menions notre petit jeux des

pauvres jeunes filles perdues en pleine mer,nous vîmes

arriver un bateau. On nous fit monter à bord....et

c'est là que un Bzzzzzz surpuissant me fit

tressaillir. Un immortel...KRONOS!

Léa et moi échangions un regard,et on se

comprenaient...L'équipage comptait une vingtaine de

membres,en mois de deux,on les avaient expédiés à

l'eau. Après,nous nous sommes jetées à deux sur

Kronos. Injuste? Kronos avait pris tout le village

pour venir nous arrêter....

Nous le ligotions solidement au grand mât. Léa sortit

son épée,mais je secouais la tête. J'avais une

meilleure idée...J'avançais sur Kronos,l'épée à la

main. Je fis un grand geste pour m'arrêter à deux

centimètres de son cou.

-Ah non,ce serait trop facile.....

Je riais sous cape.

-J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu...c'était quoi la

suite.....ah oui,je me souviens...

Je me tournais vers Léa et lui adressait un sourire

diabolique. Et,avec la même voix jadis employée par

Kronos pour donner ses ordres,je criais:

-Brûlez-le!

Avant de mettre un canot à la mer,je profitait pour me

venger jusqu'au bout de Kronos:

-Tu te souviens de Léa,bien sur...la jeune fille

innocente que tu as fait tuer? Eh bien surprise! Elle

est des nôtres...pas de chance,Kronos...

Kronos était furieux.

-J'aurai ta tête,je te le jure! Et celle de ton amie

aussi!

Je fis sourde oreille à ses menaces. Je m'emparait

d'une torche enflammée et j'avançais mon visage très

près du sien.

-Oeil pour oeil...dent pour dent....j'espère que tu

aimes la viande grillée...

Et je mis le feu.

Nous avons ramé jusqu'à bonne distance. Puis nous

avons admirés le spectacle grandiose de ce navire en

feu. Plus loin,les membres de l'équipage,dans un autre

canot,ramaient eux aussi pour s'éloigner du navire. Le

vent nous apportait les hurlements de Kronos.

-Alisa?

-Hmmm?

Léa abordait une petite mine innocente.

-Tu.....crois que Kronos nous en voudra?

Je pris un air surpris.

-Kronos?....Mais noooooooooonnnn,bien sur que non!

Une fois de plus,nous échangeâmes un sourire....c'est

à cet instant que le navire explosa.

-Enfin....je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on file

d'ici avant qu'il se régénère...

-Très bonne idée...

Avec cette fois un sourire jusqu'au oreilles,nous

avons recommencé à ramer. Comme je l'ai déjà

dit...nous n'étions pas des Saintes....

Après ce petit règlement de compte,nous avons repris

notre petite vie de séductrices voleuses. Les années

passaient sans que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre

compte. Pendant plus d'un siècle et-demi,j'ai parcouru

le monde en compagnie de Léa.

Un beau jour,j'ai réalisé que ce genre de vie

commençait à me lasser. Je commençais à sentier le

poids des siècles peser sur mes épaules.

Léa,elle,était encore jeune et aventurière,mais

moi,cette vie ne m'apportait plus rien. J'ai décidé de

retourner à Paris. Léa n'a pas voulu venir,cette vie

lui plaisait trop. J'ai respecté sa décision et elle a

respecté la mienne.

-Fais attention à toi,lui ai.je dit avant de partir.

-Toi aussi,m'a-t-elle simplement répondu.....mais je

savais que c'était sincère.

Quitter Léa,c'était comme quitter une partie de

moi-même mais je savais bien que c'était pour moi la

bonne décision. Elle est restée en Amérique tandis que

je prenais le bateau pour la France....

3ème Chronique:"une ère nouvelle"

Un Jour de Décembre

1772,je frappais à la porte d'une petite église dans

la banlieue de Paris. Je ressentis le Bzzzzz avant

même qu'il eût ouvert la porte. En me voyant,il

faillis tomber à la renverse. Je secouais la neige de

mon chapeau et et je lui souris.

-Bonjour Darius....

Sans dire un mot,il m'a serré dans ses bras pendant

une bonne minute au moins. Retrouvant quelque-peu son

sang froid,il se décida enfin à me saluer.

-Bonjour,Alisa...je suis heureux de te voir.

Je pris un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tiens,je n'avais pas remarqué.....

Avant qu'il ne commence à me faire des conférences sur

le pas de la porte,je décidais d'entrer. En pénétrant

dans l'église,je remarquais que rien avait changé. Les

peintures que nous avions faites sur les murs avaient

un peu pâlies,mais c'était tout. Je retrouvait ici des

traces de mon passages,des bons souvenirs. Je m'assis

au côté de mon ami qui me mis au courant des derniers

changements.

-Paris tremble....

Sa mine s'assombris soudain

-..Un jour,tout cela va exploser au grand jour.

Contrairement à Darius,je m'inquiétais pas outre

mesure.

-Oh,je ne crois pas....ca fait des siècles que rien ne

bouge dans la monarchie.

Darius tenait à sa thèse.

-Ca va changer...j'en suis sur. Cela fait un moment

que ca s'agite dans les rues de Paris.

En voyant sa mine grave,je décidais vite d'aborder un

autre sujet.

-Au fait,as-tu des nouvelles des nôtres? Methos?

Ramirez?

Le regard de Darius me déplut immédiatement.

-Oh....tu.....le sais donc pas?

-Pas savoir quoi?

-Ben....pour Ramirez...

Je me sentit pâlir.

-Ramirez?

Darius avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

-Il.....il est mort voilà plus de deux siècles...tu ne

le savais pas?

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Ca ne pouvait pas être

possible!

-Tu....en est sûr?

-Hélas oui.....

Je détournai la tête pur pas qu'il me voie pleurer.

C'était grâce à Ramirez que j'était encore là...et que

je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Il avait été comme un

père pour moi. Darius me passa un bras réconfortant

autour des épaules. Je me ressaisis.

-Qui a pris sa tête?

-Kurgan.

Je sentis un tremblement de rage me parcourir.

-J'aurais du m'en douter.....

Pour la millième fois,je me reprochais amèrement de

l'avoir suivi pendant si longtemps.

Voyant ma tristesse et mon désarroi,Darius se leva.

-Viens,je vais te monter ma bibliothèque...j'ai des

nouvelles oeuvres des grands philosophes Grecs,ca va

te plaire....

Je pus retenir un sourire...sacré Darius,il était

toujours aussi fort pour changer de Sujet...

Il me pria de l'aider à remettre à jour les chroniques

et comme il m'avait beaucoup manqué,j'acceptais sa

proposition avec joie.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait,je me rendis

compte que Darius avait raison. Lorsque je me

promenais dans les rues de Paris,je sentais la haine

et la colère d'un peuple qui criait la faim. Les

attaques contres les boulangeries se firent

fréquentes. De plus en plus de soldats armés

parcouraient les rues. Sur les places publiques,les

révolutionnaires proclamaient leurs idées,des idées

d'une nouvelle France,d'une grande Révolution.

Je savais que tôt où tard,je devrais choisir mon camp.

J'en parlais à Darius,qui me conseilla de suivre

l'idée à laquelle je tenais. Par Darius,je fis la

connaissance de Yann,un jeune homme qui croyait en

cette révolution. J'aimais sa façon de penser,et ce

jeune mortel qui avait guère dépassé ses vingt

printemps réussi à faire ressentir de l'enthousiasme à

une immortelle de 600 ans.

C'est ainsi que je suis rentrée chez les

révolutionnaires.

Yann est devenu un ami. Avec lui et ses

compagnons,nous écoutions les paroles des grands

révolutionnaires qui voulaient tout changer...

J'y croyais...j'y croyais vraiment. J'écrivais des

poèmes,je faisais des gravures qui furent affichées

dans les rues.

Et,un soir...l'explosion que Darius avait

prédite...Nous avons pris la bastille d'assaut. Ce

soir-là,on pouvait entendre le bruit des balles autour

de nous. Bien des gens sont morts,Yann aussi...mais

nous avons réussi..nous avons pris la Bastille.

J'avais 601 ans...mais pour cette nuit-là,je l'avais

oublié.....

Après l'extase des premières semaines,ce fut le réveil

difficile. La "terreur" s'installa au quatre coins de

la ville. Sur la place,la guillotine fonctionnait

toute la journée. J'ai quitté Darius pour m'installer

en ville...je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger par

ma présence.

Hélas....des traîtres,il y en aura toujours....l'un

des révolutionnaires nous a trahis en révélant notre

cachette aux autorités...les soldats ont fait

interruptions,et nous avons tous été arrêtés. Bien

entendu,mon idéalisme en avait pris un coup,et je

réalisais que je m'étais laissée entraîner comme une

gamine naïve...

Lors du procès,beaucoup de mes anciens compagnon

cherchaient plus qu'à sauver leur peau. Je ne pouvais

pas les en blâmer,mais mon idéal était détruit.

J'avais voulu croire...et je m'était trompée une fois

encore. Je fus reconnue coupable de crime contre la

France et Sa Majesté et condamnée à mort par la

guillotine. En attendant l'exécution,je fus jetée en

prison.

Seule derrière les barreaux,je me lamentais. Cette

fois,c'était la fin du voyage. J'en avait marre de

cette vie éternelle qui m'apportait que souffrance et

déception. Du fond de ma déprime,je pensais à

Ramirez,à William,à Louis,toutes ces personnes que

j'avais aimées et qui n'étaient plus...La nuit,quand

le sinistre bruit de la guillotine s'était tue,je

regardais le ciel étoilé par la petite fenêtre de ma

cellule et je rêvais à des temps passés...

Au crépuscule du 3ème jour,un homme fut conduit dans

la cellule voisine à la mienne. Aussitôt,je sentis la

présence de cet immortel à quelques mètres de moi. Lui

aussi avait perçu ma présence. Je m'approchais

prudemment de la grille qui séparait nos deux

minuscules cellules,et je vis qu'il en faisait autant.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence durant quelques

secondes. Il était grand et robuste...sans doute un

guerrier des temps passés. Ses longs cheveux lui

tombaient sur les épaules en désordre. Ses yeux d'un

bleu électrique me dévisageaient avec curiosité il

s'assit par terre,près de la grille. Je l'imitais en

gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Ma

prudence excessive le fit sourire.

-Nul besoin de vous inquiéter,je ne tiens pas à me

battre avec vous,et de toute manière,nous perdrons la

tête bien assez tôt.

-Sans aucun doute...

Je me rapprochais un peu. L'idée de ne plus être la

seule à déprimer me réconfortait un peu. Il me tendis

la main à travers les barreaux.

-Je m'appelle Connor Mac Leod.

Je lui serrait la main.

-Alisa Van Tassel.

Soudain,je me redis compte que je trouvais ce Mac Leod

plutôt sympathique. Je me sentais moins seule. Nous

commençâmes à discuter...de nous,de notre existence,de

nos malheurs. Je fus heureuse d'apprendre que lui

aussi avait été un élève de Ramirez. Dès que le sujet

"Ramirez" fut abordé,nous avions tout les deux bien

des choses à raconter......

Pour un condamné à mort,il avait un sens de l'humour

en béton et parfois on pouvait entendre nos éclats de

rire résonner dans les sombres couloirs de la prison.

Il me comprenait comme aucun autre et j'était capable

de le comprendre lui aussi. Tout comme moi,il avait

connu la bataille,et la souffrance d'aimer une

personne qu'on voit vieillir.

Un à un,les jours passaient. je savais que la fin

approchais. Une fois de plus,j'observais le ciel

nocturne. D'un coup,je me tournais vers Connor.

-Vous croyiez que c'est vrai?

-Quoi donc?

-Qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté..un paradis.

Connor me sortit son petit rire qui tue.

-Peut-être...mais je pense qu'ils ne voudrons pas de

nous là-bas.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Tant pis....c'est en enfer qu'on ira...

Connor eut un sourire. Je l'imitais. J'allais être

exécutée à l'aube et je le savais...mais je ne disais

rien à Connor. Je le voyais entrain de réfléchir et je

me demandais ce qu'il allait encore me sortir. Il fit

quelques pas puis s'assis de nouveau devant la

grille.

-Alisa?

-Oui?

-Vous.....m'embrasseriez?

-...Quoi?

Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien compris. J'allais lui

sortir ma leçon de savoir-vivre,quand je me ravisais

et je lui répondis sans réfléchir:

-Oui.

Dans une prison parisienne,à travers les barreaux,j'ai

embrassé Connor Mac Leod. La pièce s'est mise à

tourner,mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Plus que

jamais,je maudissais cette grille,ces barreaux qui

m'empêchais de le serrer contre moi. J'avais l'estomac

noué...ca faisait presque 500 ans que ca m'était plus

arrivé...

J'ai passé cette nuit mon front contre le sien.

A l'aube,les soldats sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont

saisi et entraînée vers la porte. J'ai jeté un ultime

regard à Connor..il avait pas bougé,et il m'a souris.

Je sortis dans la cour,entourée de soldats. 500

mètres à peine me séparaient encore de la fin. C'est

là que quelque chose en moi s'est révolté,quelque

chose me disait que je devais vivre encore. Depuis que

je connaissais...et que j'aimais Connor,je ne pouvais

pas en finir comme ca,non,pas comme ca...

-Diable d'écossais,murmurai-je entre mes dents,

-Ca aurait été trop facile...

Maintenant que j'avais décidé de vivre,il fallait que

je trouve un moyen d'échapper à la guillotine. Il me

restait qu'une chose à faire et,respirant un bon

coup,je me lançais.

Je me jetais sur un des gardes,faisant mine de

l'étrangler. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre

longtemps,deux secondes plus tard,je me sentis

mourir,deux balles dans le dos...

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard,autour de

moi..*oh génial*...des corps sans têtes. Bon,j'avais

la mienne,ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Je me

relevais péniblement quand j'entendis prononcer

"Connor Mac Leod" sur la grande place.

Oh non,si je devais vivre,ce n'étais pas pour qu'il

meurt. Je bondis de la charrette et je courais jusqu'à

la place...mais déjà,la lame s'abattit.

-NOOOONN!!!!!,hurlai-je.

Je m'approchais le plus près possible,bousculant les

gens sur mon passage. Lorsque le bourreau montra la

tête tranchée à la foule,j'en aurais presque pleuré de

joie...Ce n'étais pas Connor!!! J'ignorais qui avait

été cet homme qui mourut sous son nom,mais il avait ma

gratitude éternelle...ce qui le faisait vraiment

profit dans l'état où il se trouvait...

Pensive,je reculais...ce n'était pas Connor. Mais le

vrai Connor était-il encore en vie?

Plus j'y pensais,plus j'étais certaine que Connor Mac

Leod avait encore sa tête sur les épaules. J'était

tentée d'aller voir à la prison...mais comme j'étais

"morte" le même matin, je me dis que c'était trop

dangereux,car je n'avais pas envie que les gardes

voient une "morte" bien vivante....

Si Connor était encore en vie,il avait certainement

quitté Paris,et je devrais en faire autant. Je me

jurais que si Connor était en vie,je le retrouverai un

jour...et je retournerai en Ecosse avec lui...

Je laissais donc Paris loin derrière moi,ma

souffrance,la guillotine,la révolution. J'avais

retrouvé l'envie de vivre et je me battrai pour le

rester. J'ai enfin décidé de m'amuser un peu,histoire

de me changer les idées. Je voulais enfin une vie

d'adolescente que je n'avais jamais eue.

Je me suis mise à fréquenter la haute société. Tout le

monde me prenait pour une fille de nouveau riche qui

voulait se faire une place dans la bourgeoisie. J'eut

aucune peine à me faire accepter. Je découvrais la

joie des picnics,des brunchs,des soupers et des bals.

Je fréquentais les filles "de mon âge" et, par

conséquent,les jeunes nobles qui veillaient à servir

ces demoiselles. C'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé

que j'étais belle,très belle. Cette beauté était une

carte que je pouvais jouer,et je m'en privais pas. Je

menais ces pauvres garçons pas le bout du nez,et ils

se laissaient faire avec une bonne volonté évidente.

Avec mes compagnes,je me cachais derrière mon éventail

pour leur chuchoter les derniers scandales.

Au bout de quelques années,quand le regards des autres

filles devenaient méfiant,je partais pour une autre

cour où on me connaissait pas...et je recommençais le

même petit jeu.

Je repartis en Amérique en 1833. C'était la belle vie:

Fêtes,Picnics,Yotes,Polo,Bals et cotillons se

succédaient au fil des jours. Je m'empiffrais de

gâteau à longueur de journée,je dansais des nuits

entières et je jouais au cricket avec d'autres jeunes

bourgeois.

Mais,même avec la vie tranquille que je menais,je

n'est jamais relâché mon entraînement,et quand un

immortel s'intéressait à ma tête d'un peu trop près,je

ne me gênais pas pour lui prendre la sienne.

J'aimais cette vie en Amérique. Presque tous les

jours,j'étais invitée à des picnics dans des parcs

qui longeaient les grandes plantations de sucre où de

coton. C'est à l'un de ces picnics,un jour d'été,que

je revis une vieille connaissance.

J'étais assise au bord d'un petit lac,les pieds dans

l'eau jusqu'au genoux,quand une grosse pierre tombât

juste à côté de moi,me trempant de la tête aux pieds.

Le Bzzzzz que je ressentis ne me laissa aucun doute

sur l'auteur de cette plaisanterie.

-Tu aimes l'eau,Alisa?,me dit-il avec un grand

sourire.

-C'est TRÈS drôle,Methos...on se demande quel âge tu

as,lui répliquai-je, furieuse.

Je me levais,dégoulinant.

-C'est malin.....

Je criais vengeance,Methos où pas. Je me jetais sur

lui avec tout mon élan. Il m'avait pas vu venir et,

surpris pas mon poids,il bascula en arrière...et nous

plongions tous les deux dans le lac. Je refis surface

en suffoquant. Methos me lança un regard noir,mais

cela m'était égal. Quand on me cherche,on me trouve.

Nous sommes restés quelques secondes comme des tigres

prêts à se bondir dessus. Puis il s'est mis à

rire...et moi avec.

-Content de voir que tu va bien,me dit-il.

-Je suis aussi heureuse de te voir...toi aussi,tu

sembles aller bien....la preuve,la dernière fois,tu me

disais "vous"

Il eut un sourire gêné...pas de doute,il était

vraiment mignon.

Nous nous sommes étendus dans l'herbe. Depuis notre

dernière rencontre,nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

J'appris qu'il se battait plus et qu'il aidais les

guetteurs. J'eu une moue coincée.

-Methos...tu sais que moi...les guetteurs....j'évite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas,je ne leur parlerai jamais de

toi,c'est promis...cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils

t'ont perdu de vue.

J'aurais voulu qu'il reste avec moi,mais il avait

prévu de partir une semaine plus tard. Nous avons donc

profité de la semaine qui nous restait pour

festoyer,danser et discuter. J'étais vraiment triste

qu'il parte. Il était devenu un compagnon formidable.

Après son départ,je suis restée en Amérique. Hélas,un

jour,une terrible guerre a éclaté entre les états du

Nord et ceux du Sud. Au bout de quelques semaines,tout

le monde disait que les Yankees arrivaient. Je n'étais

plus la guerrière que j'avais été quelques siècles

plus tôt. Je ne ressentais plus cette envie de me

battre...j'avais dépassé ce stade. La meilleure chose

était donc d'éviter la guerre en quittant

l'Amérique,et c'est ce que je fis.

Je suis revenue en Europe. Beaucoup de choses avaient

changé durant mon exil. La terre semblait soudain

tourner plus vite qu'avant. Je me suis rendu à Vienne

et,comme j'adorais les fêtes,je me suis rendue au bal

du couple Impérial. Eh oui..une vie d'immortelle peut

avoir aussi ses bon côtés. Le bal était

magnifique...tout comme l'Impératrice elle-même.

Elisabeth d'Autriche était très belle. Elle avais

guère plus de 30 ans,mais j'entrevoyais parfois dans

son regard la lassitude d'une vieille femme,un regard

que j'avais vu chez Methos aussi....

J'étais entrain de traverser la salle quand je sentis

la présence d'un Collègue non loin de moi.

-Oh non....pas ce soir...

Je pressais le pas. Je ne voulais pas combattre..pas

ce soir..pas ici. Je quittais la salle de bal et

pénétrais dans un petit salon. Je traversait vers la

porte arrière. Fermée à clef.

-Oh non...

Je reculais dans l'ombre quand j'aperçu la silhouette 

d'un homme entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il

avançais dans le salon et je sortis mon épée.

-Je suis Duncan Mac Leod du Clan Mac

Leod,montrez-vous!

Je sortis lentement de la pénombre.

-Vous avez dit Mac Leod?

En voyant que je baissas mon épée et que j'avais

visiblement pas envie de me battre,il fit disparaître

son épée son son manteau. Il était grand,d'une

constitution robuste,ses longs cheveux noirs étaient 

ramenés en arrière à une queue de cheval.

Mac Leod...Mac Leod....ce nom résonnait dans ma tête.

Il avait l'air surpris,mais je m'en moquais.

-S'il-vous-plait,dites-moi si vous connaissez un

Connor Mac Leod.

Cette fois,il avait l'air amusé. C'est vrai que je

devais être bien comique à voir mais il fallait que je

sache...

-Connor?...Mais oui,ca fait un moment que je le

connais.

Cette fois,j'étais lancée.

-Je vous en prie,dites-moi: Quand l'avez-vous vu pour

la dernière fois?

Duncan Mac Leod réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Une petite vingtaine d'année,je crois. Il vient

prendre de mes nouvelles de temps en temps.

Comme je voyais tout tourner,je m'assis une minute.

Vivant...il était vivant...! Je l'avais espéré...

-Il est vivant,chuchotai-je,puis,retrouvant un peu de

mon sang froid,je me levais.

-Je suis Alisa Van Tassel et j'ai rencontré Connor Mac

Leod il y a bien des années...et si vous le voulez

bien,je n'est pas envie de me battre ce soir.

-Je vous dois des excuses si je vous ai

effrayée,Mademoiselle. Sachez que j'ai nul intention

de me battre si je n'y suis pas obligé....et en

plus,il semble que nous ayons un point commun..

Je lui souris avec gratitude. Il me rendis mon

sourire. Décidemment,les immortels de Clan Mac Leod

étaient vraiment charmants....

Il me tendis le bras.

-Vous dansez Mademoiselle?

Sans hésiter,je passais mon bras autour de sien.

-Avec plaisir.

Sans bataille ni tête coupée,nous avons quittés le

salon et rejoints la salle de bal.

Initialement,j'avais prévu de rentrer tôt,histoire de

quitter Vienne à l'aube. Mais bon,un certain Duncan

Mac Leod avait quelque peu changé mon planning...des

valses au cotillons,nous avons dansés toute la nuit.

Nous avons parlés comme des vieux amis et au bout

d'une nuit,j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis

toujours. Il était encore jeune: à peine plus de 250

ans,mais il avait déjà la maturité et les connaissance

d'un vieil immortel. Je lui parlais de Connor,et il

écoutait. Il savait écouter,qualité que j'avais

également trouvée chez son frère de Clan. Connor avait

été son Mentor et,tout comme lui,il avait un sacré

sens de l'humour,et j'ai passé une nuit inoubliable.

Au petit matin,nous nous baladions sur les bord du

Danube en habit de soirée...mais peu importe. Le

soleil se levait sur le fleuve couvert de brume. Je

savais que mon train allait bientôt partir...et moi

avec. J'étais déjà restée trop longtemps à Vienne,et

je voulais en aucun cas que les guetteurs retrouvent

ma trace...

-Je dois partir,Duncan. J'ai passé une soirée

formidable.

-Moi aussi,Al....

-Si vous voyez Connor...dites-lui que je vis encore,et

que...

-Et que...?

-Et que je l'aimes encore....Vous lui direz?

-Je vous en fait la promesse.

Je levais les yeux sur Duncan et je sentis que je

m'étais trouvé là un nouvel ami.

-Merci.

Ôtant son haut-de-forme,il s'inclina légèrement.

-Faites attention à vous.

-Vous aussi et....ne perdez pas la tête....

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Je ne sais pas comment

j'ai réussi à lui tourner le dos et à me mettre à

marcher. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres,je me

retournais. Il était toujours là,dans la brume,et il

me fit un petit signe de la main. Je le lui rendis et

je me remettais en marche,d'un pas plus décidé cette

fois,car je savais que j'allais le revoir.

J'ai réussi à attraper mon train...de justesse,et j'ai

quitté Vienne. Je suis partie pour l'Allemagne et je

me suis installée en Bavière dans un petit coin bien

tranquille en pleine campagne. Je passais mon temps à

lire,à écrire, à faire des longues promenades en forêt

et à me baigner dans l'eau glacée du "Stamberger See".

De temps en temps,je me rendais en ville pour sortir

un peu de mon isolement.

Un soir d'été,j'étais dans une auberge avec quelques

jeunes bavarois. L'un d'entre eux me sortit que les

femmes ne savaient pas boire. Piquée au vif,je lui

pariais le contraire...et c'était parti pour une nuit

bien arrosée. Je ne sais pas combien de litres de

bière j'ai avalé ce soir-là...mais toujours est-il

qu'à l'aube,la seule encore debout,c'était

moi...Bon,il faut dire que ce n'avait pas été très

équitable car dans mon existence d'immortelle,j'avais

déjà avalé bien pire que cela,bien que le

lendemain,tout immortelle que je suis,j'avais une

migraine pas possible....

Après quelques années tranquilles passées en

Bavière,je fus obligée de partir,car ma jeunesse

"magique" commençais à inquiéter les gens. Une vie

d'immortelle est une errance éternelle. D'Allemagne,je

suis partie en Suisse,et ce petit pays gagna bientôt

ma sympathie. Malgré mes 700 ans environ,j'étais si

jeune comparé à ces montagnes couvertes de leur neige

éternelle. Et parfois,seule sur une cime enneigée,je

m'entraînais,seul le sifflement de mon épée fendais le

silence.

J'aimais les gens,les montagnes,les lacs...et le

chocolat. J'en engloutissais des tonnes sans m'en

lasser et aujourd'hui encore,plus d'un siècle plus

tard,je ne peu pas m'en passer!

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas rencontré

d'immortel. Celui qui un jour croisa mon chemin se

nommait Brian Cullen. Il était considéré comme le

meilleur à l'épée. D'abords,il à cru que je l'avais

traqué pour me battre avec lui,mais comme je l'avais

croisé par hasard,une plaque de chocolat dans la main

droite et une nouvelle robe que je m'avais fait faire

à Genève dans la gauche,il s'est vite rendu compte que

je n'étais pas là pour prendre sa tête. En observant

son attitude,je remarquais qu'il avait peur,peut-être

de ne plus être le meilleur un jour...

Mais,dans le fond,il n'avait pas l'air antipathique

et,lorsque qu'il appris que j'étais une amie de

Duncan,il m'offrit même de me porter mes paquets. Nous

nous sommes quittés devant son hôtel,non sans avoir

été boire un coup avant...et quand je dis "boire",ca y

allait avec Cullen. Eh oui,les fréquentations de

Duncan...ca m'étonnais pas! Nous nous sommes donc

quittés dans la bonne humeur.

Ah,si seulement toutes les rencontres avec des

immortelles pouvaient se passer aussi bien....à peine

deux semaines plus tard,je tranchai une tête...

Je crois que c'est sans espoir....

A l'approche du nouveau siècle,je pris la décision de

retourner en France. J'y étais plus allée depuis la

révolution,donc inutile de dire que le choses avaient

changés: Fini la guillotine,fini la monarchie,fini la

révolte,c'était l'ouverture de grands magasins,de

petits cafés de rues,des premiers cinémas....Une fois

de plus,je remarquais comme le monde chantais vite,et

que moi ,je ne chantais pas....quoi que....

J'allais trouver mon vieil ami Darius. Il était

toujours là,tout comme la petite église. Il vivait

caché en "mourant"une fois de temps en temps,histoire

d'écarter tout soupçon. J'étais heureuse de le

revoir...lui aussi,et il me le fis très clairement

comprendre...

En retouchant les textes que j'avais écrit trois

siècles plus tôt,je m'apercevais à quel point le temps

passais vite. Bientôt,nous allions rentrer dans le

vingtième siècle. J'ai passé la nuit du nouvel-an

1899-1900 en compagnie de Darius. Nous avons passés la

soirée près de la cheminée.à nous raconter nos

souvenirs...quel nuit...

Je restais à nouveau quelques années dans les environs

de Paris,mais les échos qui venaient d'Amérique

piquaient au vif ma curiosité,si bien que je voulais y

retourner. Je me rendis à Cherbourg pour prendre le

bateau le soir du 10 Avril 1912. C'était un bateau

flambant neuf,qui était réputé comme insubmersible.

Inutile de vous faire un dessin,je m'embarquais à bord

du R.M.S Titanic. Le reste est appartient à

l'histoire...

J'ai été sauvée, j'ai pris place dans un canot cette

nuit-là. Mais beaucoup d'autres personnes sont

mortes,et j'avais honte de la place que

j'occupais,moi,l'immortelle..

Arrivée à New-York,je regrettais déjà d'avoir quitté

Paris et Darius. Mais deux ans plus tard,j'aurais

remis un pied à Paris pour rien au monde. La 1ère

guerre mondiale venait d'éclater. Par la radio,je me

tenais au courant des dernières nouvelles du front.

D'abord,on nous signalait l'extention de l'armée des

empires centraux. Ensuite,les images des Tranchées

nous parvenaient par dizaines: La boue,les

soldats,Verdun...

Bien que j'étais bien loin de tout ca,je souffrais

avec le vieux continent. L'homme n'évoluait

pas,contrairement au méthodes de combats. Du mon

temps,deux armées se livraient bataille fer contre

fer,épée contre épée. Mais pour cette guerre-là,il

suffisait de presser un bouton pour tuer des centaines

d'hommes.

Comme ces quartes années m'ont semblées longues.

Enfin,1918,capitulation des empires centraux,traité de

Versailles,fin de la guerre. Je retournais en France

le plus vite possible...pour y découvrir que ruines et

désolation. J'avais su avant de quitter l'Amérique

que j'allais trouver ca...mais ca m'a quand-même fait

mal.

Comme un animal qui lèche ses blessures,la France se

remettait lentement. Devant tant de misère,je courais

chercher un soutien moral chez Darius. Il paraissait

plus fatigué que jamais et....oui...vieilli.

-Comment tu vas? lui demandais-je tout en connaissant

déjà la réponse.

-Ca va...oui,moi,ca va,me dit-il avec tristesse.

-L'hiver à été horrible,Alisa. Les soldats allemands

sont réfugiés ici...tu ne t'immagines pas les choses

que j'ai pu voir. Une nouvelle ère de tuerie à débuté.

Je me sentis fautive d'être partie en laissant

Darius,mais il me dit qu'il avait aimé me savoir hors

de danger....du danger de la guerre,du moins.

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de confiance en

l'humanité,je suis repartie sur les routes,non sans

avoir souhaité tout de bon à mon cher Darius. Le

pauvre,il en avait bien besoin. 

C'est en longeant une route en Provence que j'ai revu

Methos...au volant d'une automobile! Il m'a même

laissé conduire un bout...mais suite à une

démonstration quelque peu ratée de ma part,il repris

vite le volant. Il avait l'air grave,mais mes talents

de conductrice lui ont tout-de-même arraché un

sourire. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant,et

je devinais qu'il allait pas bien du tout...comme nous

tous,d'ailleurs.

-Tu en as vu beaucoup,n'est-ce pas?

-Tu veux parler des guerres?

-Oui.

-En 5000 ans de vie,j'en ai vu beaucoup,j'en est même

mené quelques-uns. mais aucune était comparable à

celle-là....

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre,je gardais le

silence. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus rien à dire.

J'avais l'intention de gagner l'Allemagne et Methos

partait vers le Nord. Il m'a laissée au bord d'une

route près de Drest.

-Sois prudente,Alisa. Ces temps ne sont pas sur pour

nous.

-Toi aussi...fais attention...beaucoup veulent ta

tête.

-Qu'ils viennent,je les attend.

-Methos,tais-toi!

Il me lança un dernier regard plein de regrets et mis

la vitesse. Je suivais longtemps des yeux le petit

nuage de fumée de la voiture.

Au bout de quelques jours,je me fis engager dans un

hôpital à Drest. Le travail ne manquait pas,des

blessés affluaient de jour comme de nuit. La guerre

était finie,la misère ne faisait que commencer. Les

temps étaient durs,même pour moi qui avait connu tant

de catastrophes.

Les années suivantes,je traversait l'Allemagne au

volant de ma petite voiture,ayant enfin appris à

conduire. Je me trouvais toujours de nouvelles

occupations et de nouveau centres d'interrêt,je

cherchais à bouger en permanence et éviter de me

morfondre sur mon existence. Lorsque,en 1928, j'a'

assisté à un défilé de mode de Paris,j'ai décidé de me

faire couper les cheveux. Les premiers jours ont été

un vrai cauchemar,je me sentais vulnérable et

..oui...presque nue. Depuis plus de 700 ans ,j'avais

toujours eu les cheveux en-bas du dos. Au bout de

quelques jours,je m'habituais à ma nouvelle tête...et

je commençais même à aimer. Je portais sur mes cheveux

ondulés ces petits chapeaux cloches très mode en ce

temps-là.

Hélas,pendant que j'essayais de m'affirmer en

chargeant radicalement de look,le niveau de vie des

gens autour de moi se dégradais. Apres le grand Crash

de 1929,l'économie mondiale étais au plus bas. En

Allemagne,la situation était catastrophique. L'argent

n'avait pratiquement plus de valeur,tout se payais en

Milliards de Marks...

Un jour de 1933,j'entendis sa voix pour la première

fois. Je venais d'avoir un quickening extrêmement

violent,mais de cette voix,je me souviendrai toujours.

Je marchais dans la rue,encore toute secouée,quand

j'entendis sur la place:

-Deutschland,ein Land,ein Volk,ein Führer!

Et il fut élu...

Ce petit homme avec sa petite moustache,ce petit

rigolo plein d'énergie réussis vraiment à relancer

l'économie allemande,à redonner l'espoir à tout un

peuple qui était dans la misère,il fit naître un

nouvel idéal.

Des idéaux,j'en avais eu moi aussi....Les parades

étaient impressionnantes,des milliers d'hommes,un même

salut à une même personne.

Moi aussi,j'avais envie de croire,mais j'avais déjà

cru...et je m'étais trompée. J'avais retenu la leçon

de la révolution française,et cette fois,je voulais

faire preuve de plus d'esprit critique. Je dois avouer

que ses discours avaient quelque chose de

fascinant...tout comme ceux de Kurgan.

Les années qui suivirent l'élection de Hitler

résonnaient au bruit des hommes au pas. Des garçons de

10 ans défilaient tels des petits soldats,recevaient

l'éducation de parfait petit hitlérien. Les filles

étaient,elles aussi,recrutée dans des groupes. On a

essayé de m'y faire rentrer,moi aussi. J'y suis

allée,j'ai écouté ce qu'on nous dictait comme étant la

vérité. Mais je n'étais pas naïve et j'entendais

derrière ces belles paroles un arrière-son de

dictature et de perversion.

1er septembre 1939: Les idées qui habitaient depuis

quelques temps déjà mon esprit furent confirmées.

Derrière les grandes parades et les belles images se

cachait une dictature totalitaire,une guerre

...encore!

La guerre était revenue,encore plus absurde,encore

plus cruelle. Bien des soirs,je me demandais si ma vie

serait une guerre éternelle. J'en avait marre,plus que

marre...mais pour me faire trancher la tête par le

premier venu,j'étais bien trop fière! J'avais une

réputation à maintenir. C'était dans ces soirs de

déprime où,cachée dans une cave,j'attendais que le

lever du jour fasse cesser les attaques, que Ramirez

me manquait le plus.

Les premiers temps marquaient la gloire de l'armée

d'Hitler qui fit qu'une bouchée de la Pologne. Puis ce

fut le tour de la Russie, la Belgique,puis de la

France.

Durant les longues nuit,on entendais les avions des

alliés dans le ciel,on pouvait entendre le sifflement

des bombes,des incendies éclairant la nuit.

J'ai fuis la croix gammée et je suis revenue en

France. Je suis entrée dans la résistance,la Gestapo

était à nos trousses. Connaissant bien la région,je

faisait passer des familles de fuyards en zone libre

par les marais. Une nuit,nous avons rencontré une

patrouille de S.S. Ca a été un carnage,ils donnaient

pas cher de notre peau. Quand je me suis

réveillée,j'étais entourée des corps de ceux qui

avaient été mes compagnons de route. Ils se

relèveraient pas,eux....

Après cette affreuse nuit,je décidais de mettre mon

immortalité à profit. Je me portais volontaire pour

les missions les plus dangereuses,comme faire sauter

des ponts où des voies ferrées. Je prenais un malin

plaisir de massacrer les généraux de la Gestapo un à

un. L'ancienne Alisa,violente et sanguinaire avait

refait surface un moment.

Je suis tombée sur un S.S,Peter Krüger,l'un des

nôtres...et un élève de Kurgan. Dés que je le vis,je

su qu'il avait pris sa leçon chez Kurgan. La même

provocation dans son attitude de combat,les mêmes

mouvement secs et violent. Rare a été la haine que

j'ai éprouvée lors de ce combat. J'ai profité d'une

seconde d'inattention de sa part pour lui envoyer mon

pied dans l'estomac. Comme il se pliais sous le

choc,c'était l'instant idéal....bref,je pris sa tête

avec une satisfaction qui me dégoûtait moi-même...

D'autres lui auraient peut-être encore sortie leur

réplique favorite du genre "Il ne peut en rester

qu'un",mais l'expérience m'a prouvée qu'il est plus

sur de tenir ce genre de propos à des morts...c'est

moins dangereux.

En 1944,j'étais responsable du poste de radio

principal de la résistance française. Parlant

plusieurs langues et dialectes,je traduisait les

messages codés,les messages en morse et j'envoyais des

messages au troupes alliées.

"Les sanglots longs des violons de

l'automne"....,message que j'entendais presque chaque

soir. Puis,la nuit du 5 au 6 Juin 1944,...."berce mon

coeur de langueures monotones"....Le message de

débarquement. je me suis levée

immédiatement,bousculant tout le monde sur mon

passage,et j'ai crié à l'officier de garde:

-Capitaine,on débarque!

....Le débarquement eu lieux cette nuit...Les alliés

ont écrasés l'armée d'Hitler,les forces allemandes

reculèrent,Hitler mourut,Berlin fut pris par les

alliés...la guerre fût finie.

Comme chaque fois que j'étais à bout,mes pas me

ramenaient vers Darius. Je constatais avec un soupir

de soulagement que le petite église était toujours

là,tout comme mon ami. Il étais toujours aussi

gentil,patient et compréhensif. On a discuté de cette

guerre,de notre quêté,de l'avenir...et de la

rencontre. Darius n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il était

au-dessus de ca...J'avoue que pour cela,je l'admirais.

En restant quelques temps avec lui,je reprenais peu à

peu goût à la vie. Darius peut être extrêmement

cocasse dans son genre...comme le jour où il me vis

avec des pantalons et mes cheveux courts découvert.

-Les temps changent,Darius,lui dis-je en voyant son

air ahuri. Il secoua la tête.

-Pas que les temps....

J'eu un sourire jusqu'au oreilles...sacré Darius!

En 1951,je décidais de repartir en Amérique. Je pris

congé de Darius en lui promettent que je lui

ramènerais plein de choses d'outre-Atlantique.

Je n'avais plus remis les pieds en Amérique depuis

plus d'un siècle. Inutile de préciser que je fus très

surprise en revenant. Ce pays avait trouvé une

nouvelle jeunesse,un nouveau style....et surtout,une

nouvelle musique,qualifiée de "scandaleuse" par les

aînés.

Dans les année qui suivirent,le "Rock'n Roll" fit des

ravages parmi la jeune génération. Un petit nouveau

faisait parler de lui,son nom: Elvis Presley...et il

était bon,vraiment bon.

Je recommençais à vivre comme une adolescente...que

j'ai été il y a plus de 700 ans... J'allais danser

tous les soirs où presque,je montrais mes bras et mes

jambes dénudées,je portais du maquillage et des talons

hauts.....et j'adorais Elvis!

J'étais à une soirée dansante quand je ressentis un

Bzzzzz....immortel à trois heures,très près de moi. Je

me retournais vivement je regardais dans deux yeux de

ciel déchaîné.

Je mis une seconde à la reconnaître: Ses cheveux,tout

comme les miens,étaient coupés au carré. Son

petty-coat cachait à peine jusqu'au genoux,son visage

était très maquillé.

-Léa!!!

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux.

-Salut,Al...inutile de te demander comment tu vas...tu

à l'air de tenir la pleine forme!

-Je ne peu pas me plaindre...et toi? Je sens que ta

force à augmenté...tu as eu beaucoup de quickenings?

-Pas mal ces derniers temps...tu à été un bon

Professeur,Al...

C'est alors que je je ressentis un autre bzzzzzz,plus

faible cette fois. Léa l'avais senti aussi,mais elle

n'avais pas l'air inquiète.

-Reste calme,Al,c'est mon élève...et....un peu autre

chose aussi....

-Oh....je vois...

Un jeune homme se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

Il devait être encore bien jeune,vu la faiblesse de

son quickening. Je le regardais....il était assez

mignon,je l'avoue: Il était blond avec des grands yeux

bleus et un visage carrément angélique,un peu trop

chétif à mon goût. Léa le pris par les épaules.

-Al,je te présente Andrew Morgan,mon

élève...Andy,voici Alisa Van Tassel,mon 

Ex-Professeur.

-Bonjour,me dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Léa se serrait contre lui...pas de doute,elle était

heureuse. Elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. J'avais la

désagréable impression d'être de trop. Je n'ai donc

pas insisté,même que j'aurais aimé savoir à quel

niveau se trouvait ce Andrew et si ma petite Léa

faisait un bon professeur...

-Je dois y aller....Léa,ca m'a fais plaisir de te

revoir. Bonne chance à vous,Andrew...les premiers

temps ne sont jamais très simples...

-Salut,Al,me répondit Léa,et Andrew me fit un petit

signe de la tête.

Je tournais les talons..mais,poussée par ma curiosité

naturelle,je me retournais encore une fois. Ils

s'embrassaient...J'eu un petit pincement au

coeur...étais-je jalouse? Je repensais à Connor en me

demandant si il se souvenais encore de moi,et même si

il savait que j'étais toujours en vie. Plongée dans

mes souvenirs,je quittais les lieux en sifflotant "la

Marseillaise".

Les années passaient comme des minutes,j'étais folle

d'Elvis, James Dean...il me rappelait Louis,mon

premier Amour....,et j'étais fascinée par Marilyn

Monroe. Dommage que ces gens-là ne soient pas

immortels...le monde y gagnerais..

Au fur et à mesure,les jupes raccourcissaient,j'en

profitais,je reculais devant aucune audace...après

tout,j'avais porté des robes longues pendant plus de

750 ans...

Les années 60 amenaient les Beatles,j'étais une

mordue. J'ai assisté à l'un de leur concerts, et je

dois dire que je ne me suis pas conduite comme une

immortelle de plus de 750 ans,mais comme une

adolescente dingue de Rock'n Roll. J'ai même collé la

carte de concert dans ma chronique...dessus,un

autographe de John Lennon et de Paul McCartney dont je

suis très fière...

Mai 1968,j'étais de retour en Europe quand la grande

révolte de la jeune génération à eue lieu. Certaines

"manifs" ont dégénérées,il y a eu des morts. C'est là

que j'ai rencontré Maximilien Lenz. Il s'était tué par

accident en tombant d'un mur,et il s'était

relevé...immortel. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire

croire à sa nouvelle vie,et à lui faire comprendre ce

que serait son existence. Il est devenu mon élève.

"Max" était un gentil garçon,mais j'avais toute les

peines du monde à lui apprendre le combat à l'épée. Il

avait que "Peace and Love" à la bouche,et le combat

allait contre sa philosophie. Je réussi néanmoins à

lui enseigner les bases. Il riait et me disais qu'il

fallait faire l'amour et pas la guerre. Je secouais la

tête...quel inconscient...et j'éclatait de rire devant

sa moue boudeuse.

Je savais bien que Max n'étais pas fait pour cette

vie...mais je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Si

Léa avait réussi,Max allait réussir aussi. Je me

forçais à me dire qu'il s'habituerais...et qu'il

deviendrais un jour mon égal.

Quelques années plus tard,je ne pouvais que maudire

mon optimisme hypocrite: Ce qui devait arriver arriva:

un immortel du nom de Bianchi pris sa tête.

La première chose que j'ai faite,c'est de traquer ce

Bianchi. D'ordinaire,je fais durer un combat un

minimum de temps,mais pour celui-là,je pris tout mon

temps pour lui casser la figure avant d'en finir. Il

était assez bon....mais pas assez bon pour pouvoir me

poser un vrai pronblème.

Bianchi mort,mon moral était au plus bas. J'avais

perdu un élève,je n'avais pas été capable de lui

enseigner la survie. Je savais bien que Max n'avais

jamais été fait pour cette vie...mais ca n'excusais

pas mon échec. Je décidais de ne plu prendre

d'élève...du moins,plus tout de suite.

Lorsque l'homme et la femme devinrent égaux devant la

loi,j'ai trouvé que l'humanité avait fait là un grand

pas en avant. J'en avais toujours fait qu'à ma tête,me

voyant comme l'égale de l'homme,mais là,c'était

officiel!

J'ai revu Methos en 1983. il allait bien,mieux que la

dernière fois qu'on s'était vu. Comme nous étions tous

les deux en voyage,on à juste été boire un café au

buffet de la gare,et on s'est promis de garder

contact. J'aimais beaucoup Methos...et c'était

réciproque...tant mieux.

Avec l'arrivée des ordinateurs,je suis devenue une

passionnée d'informatique. mais bon,ma Chronique,c'est

toujours du manuscrit...tradition oblige. La technique

évoluait plus vite que jamais ,et je m'efforçais de ne

pas être dépassée. Avec les avions,c'était si facile

de voyager au quatre coins du globe...plus facile qu'à

cheval,en tout cas..

Un soir,alors que je rentrais dans mon petit appart à

Boston,le téléphone sonna. Je pris l'appel.

-Oui allô?

-Al?

A l'autre bout du fil,une voix familière me

parlait..une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis

plus d'un siècle...

-Oui,c'est moi.....Duncan?

-Oui.....

-Duncan! Ca alors,ca fait un bail qu'on s'est plus

parlé! Comment m'as-tu trouvée?

-Disons que....Methos m'a donné un petit coup de

pouce,mais ca n'as pas été facile..

J'étais heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau...bien que sa

voix avait l'air très lasse.

-Comment vas-tu?

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil me fit immédiatement

perdre toute ma bonne humeur. De toute évidence,ca

n'allais pas bien du tout.

-Al,il faut que tu viennes à Paris par le premier

avion.

-Quoi? A Paris!? Mais pourquoi?

-Écoute...il s'est passé quelque chose....de très

grave...

Je me sentis pâlir.

-Quoi?

-Darius est mort...

Je faillis lâcher le combiné,j'étais sûre de n'avoir

pas bien compris. J'essayais de rester calme.

-C'est impossible, Duncan...il est sur sol sacré...tu

connais la règle!

-Ce n'étais pas un immortel...c'était un chasseur. Ils

tuent souvent d'anciens immortels,de peur qu'ils

deviennent trop puissants.

Je senti une haine que je croyais disparue depuis des

siècles.

-Un guetteur.....

-Un CHASSEUR,Al !!

-Y as-t-il une différence???

-....Al,tu sais qu'il y en a une....

-Des meurtriers...tous....

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et la voix de Duncan

semblait venir de très loin..

-....Al?...Al??

D'une petite voix,que je reconnaissais à peine comme

la mienne,je chuchotais:

-J'arrive immédiatement.

Je raccrochais. Debout dans la pièce,je voyais mon

visage livide dans la miroir en face de moi. Avec un

cri de fureur,j'ai saisi le premier objet à ma porte

(en l'occurrence,un vase ming),et je l'ai jeté contre

mon reflet de toute mes forces. Le miroir vola en

éclat,et le silence revint,encore plus pesant. C'est

alors que j'entendis quelqu'un sangloter...et je mis

quelques instants à réaliser que c'étaient mes propres

sanglots que j'entendais. Cela faisait longtemps que

je n'avais plus versé de larmes,mais cette

fois,c'était parti pour de bon,en plus de 800 ans de

vie,j'ai rarement pleuré comme ca. Je me blottis sur

le sofa et cachais ma tête dans mes mains. Je me

sentais plus seule que jamais,car depuis des

siècles,quand j'avais besoin de soutien,c'était vers

Darius que je me tournais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé là,sans

bouger,à pleurer. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête,l'aube

approchais déjà. Tout en essuyant mon visage rougis

par les larmes,je jetais quelques affaires dans une

valise et pris un Taxi pour l'aéroport. Quelques

heures plus tard,j'étais à Paris. Il me fallu un

instant avant de reconnaître Duncan parmi la foule. Il

était livide,les traits tirés,comme moi. il m'a attiré

contre lui et serré durant quelques secondes.

Diable,j'en avait bien besoin!

Nous étions tous réunis,nous,les amis de Darius,pur

lui rendre un ultime hommage. Methos était là,lui

aussi,et....hélas...,Amanda Darieu...

Ce qui m'a empêché de lui bondir dessus dés le premier

instant était le fait que.....trois fois hélas, Duncan

semblait éprouver certaines sentiments pour elle. Mais

les regards qu'on se lançais en disaient plus que tous

les coups d'épée...

-Attend,ma vieille,j'aurai ta tête....tu ne perd rien

pour attendre.

Methos,Duncan,Amanda et moi avons traqué le meurtrier

de Darius...et nous l'avons trouvé. Ce qu'on lui a

fait subir ne dois jamais franchir notre petit

groupe..

L'église semblait désespérément vide sans Darius,et je

décidais de rester dans les environs de Paris pour

l'entretenir,en attendant l'arrivée d'un nouveau

prêtre.

Amanda à quitté Paris...et Duncan par la même

occasion. Je suis une méchante fille....car ca m'a

franchement fait plaisir,et j'ai peu faire l'amie

compréhensive qui consolait ce pauvre Duncan. Mais je

sais qu'un jour,on se retrouvera..et on se battra...ca

fait 350 ans que j'attend ce moment...

Les dernières années du millénaire ont été pour moi

des années de réflexion. J'ai voyagé un

peu,recherchant des traces de mon passé. Dans certains

village,j'entendais les aînés raconter à leurs petits

enfants la légende des cavaliers de l'ombre,de ces

démons sortit de la nuit. J'écoutais...et je me

demandais si ca avait vraiment été moi...et je me

jurais que jamais plus,une telle chose se

reproduirais..

Ces temps-ci,je me rend régulièrement à la

bibliothèque municipale pour écrire...sous le regard

méfiant du vieux bibliothécaire....avec les jeunes

d'aujourd'hui,on ne sais jamais... J'ai fêté mes 812

ans le mois dernier,et ,croyiez le où non,je me sens

jeune!

Accroché au frigo,le numéro de natel de Léa. Elle

habite en Californie avec son Andy. Je l'ai appelée la

semaine dernière,elle va bien,Andy à fait beaucoup de

progrès.

Methos préfère encore l'écrit...mais bon,pour cela,il

y a les E-mails....je lui écrit presque chaque

jour...je me fais du souci pour lui,je trouve qu'il

boit un peu trop...

Je commence même à supporter la présence des

guetteurs. Joe Dawson,le guetteur de Duncan,est assez

sympa,et surtout,il ne cherche pas à en savoir trop

sur moi. Je suis,tout comme Methos,mon propre

guetteur.

Je vais voir Duncan de temps en temps. Il a un nouvel

élève,Ricci Ryan,très sympathique et très prometteur.

Duncan a encaissé un sacré choc après la mort de Tessa

Noel,son grand Amour,une mortelle...Mais il a l'air

d'aller mieux,et je le soutiens de mon mieux car je

sais ce que c'est de voir mourir la personne qu'on

aime.

Il a réussi à prendre contact avec Connor hier. Il lui

a parlé de moi..il paraît que Connor est resté sans

voix...il me croyais morte depuis des siècles. Il veut

me voir..

Je partirai pour New-York demain matin. Je vais revoir

Connor,après plus de deux siècles,nos regards vont se

croiser à nouveau...J'avoue que j'ai un peu le trac,je

me demande si il m'aime encore....

Duncan a passé pour me souhaiter bonne chance,et j'ai

aussi reçu la visite de Ricci qui m'a donné une grosse

boîte de chocolat Suisse "Pour le Voyage",comme il m'a

dit.

Mes valises sont bouclées. Dans mes bagages...devinez

quoi?

..Une épée et une chronique,MA chronique...

To be continued........

Written by Kate


End file.
